mirrorsedgefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rasengirl15
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mirror's Edge Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rasengirl15 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 04:20, July 25, 2011 Hi Are you sure you're 17? Because most seventeen-year-olds don't have that kind of perfect grammar sense. ^^ I call fake. :P --Koveras Alvane 20:07, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ... And you think the indentation won't blow up your own talk page here? :D Also, I have never seen a wiki discussion long enough to really reach the right end of the page. :D --Koveras Alvane 09:46, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, that's cool. Though usually, you hold a conversation on either one user's talk page or the other's. Otherwise, it looks like talking to yourself, no? ;) So either start posting here, too, or let's return to my talk page. :D --Koveras Alvane 05:52, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha, I suppose you're right :P okay, I guess we'll be here then...I don't want people to think you're crazy and talking to yourself on my page haha. Soooo, what's new? And every now and then, I'll post on your page (it'll be a surprise!) :D Rasengirl15 :D 04:57, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Nothing is new under the sun. :D But I guess there have been some indications that Mirror's Edge 2 is in production lately, so that's a good news, isn't it? ^^ --Koveras Alvane 10:12, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::YAYYY. I've been waiting so long for it!! I wonder what it's gonna be like. And aw, there has to be SOMETHING new. I have no idea what..but something!! :3 Rasengirl15 :D 03:28, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::I have a theory that we'll play as Kate, whom Faith will train as a runner. And Miller will be their new tracker. --Koveras Alvane 05:35, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::: ::::::Hmm...interesting theory. I just hope that Miller survived y'know? I'm not sure what's going to happen next...I'm sure that it'll be good though. And idk..I don't see Kate being a Runner. Like, I'm sure that she's changed because of everything but I still think that she might not be so badass as to become a Runner. But who knows. Rasengirl15 :D 07:17, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Well, that's the interesting thing about Kate becoming a runner: she is not fit for it. ^^ But on the other hand, she has no choice: in the eyes of a society, she is a convicted murderer whose outlaw sister broke her out of jail. It's not like she can go back to being a police officer anymore. Plus, they will probably be hunted by the runner cops now, so the best thing she can do now is learn how to run, too... even if only so that she doesn't slow Faith down. And yeah, I hope Miller is alright, he was such a cool old guy. --Koveras Alvane 15:55, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::He was wasn't he? :) And, well yeah I guess. I mean I knew she couldn't be a police officer anymore...hmm I really do wonder how she would fair as a Runner. I'm actually really exicted to see how it turns out. In fact, I just did another play through of Mirror's Edge and I finished today. You know what else I'm wondering? What happened to Celeste and Jacknife? Like, okay it's assumed that Jacknife died..but did he really? And well..Cel kinda escaped. Kinda. Anyways, what do you think? Rasengirl15 :D 01:54, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Well, it's kinda an ironic death for him to die falling down after rising up so high (figuratively and literally speaking), so I think he is really dead. ^^ And as for Cel, I think we will see more of her later. Unless Merc forgot to tell other trackers about her betrayal, she cannot go back to the Runners, so she'll probably stick with PK. That is, of course, if they still want her, after her fiasco that ended with a warehouse explosion. I wonder whether she will become the next game's main villain? --Koveras Alvane 07:33, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::I don't think she's that powerful that she would become the next villain. Because you know, it would be so time consuming and she wants to live and not survive and what not. I feel like maybe she might think that life as a Runner is better and she might like beg Faith's forgiveness or something. Or you know, maybe she just becomes a normal citizen? Oh now I'm all excited, I really wanna see how it turns out!! Rasengirl15 :D 20:14, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::I can see your point. ^^ Cel did betray the Runners because she wanted to stop running all the time, so I don't think she would want to carry on the way she did before. But then again, she may be forced to, in which case she will probably betray the PK because once a traitor is always a traitor. ^^; --Koveras Alvane 11:04, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::Very true. Ugh I couldn't stand PK. THEY WERE SO ANNOYING. Like you couldn't get through the building without getting killed at least once by them. I feel like the odds are so stacked up against you though. Like, you have to get through a 50 foot long parking lot when like 6 PK guards are shooting at you with machine guns. It's so much fun, but still. I think my favorite parts are when you're on the rooftops. Rasengirl15 :D 18:21, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::Well, yeah, but that's kinda the whole point of the game: you can't fight them, you just have to run. ^^ And yes, I totally prefer the rooftops to indoors myself. --Koveras Alvane 08:53, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::Haha, yeah I get that. You know, every time I play that game, I wish that my life was something like that. Or at least way more interesting than it is now. A life like that, it would be so...thrilling! I feel bad for Cel...wanting a comfortable life. It's really not much to look forward to! Rasengirl15 :D 18:52, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Well, the sad wisdom is that no matter what life you have, you get bored of it. The thrills are only thrilling as long as you only catch glimpses of it. After a while, even adrenaline rush becomes a routine... But that's just me babbling. ^^; --Koveras Alvane 05:51, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::No, no you're absolutely right! And very wise indeed :) Well, I guess we all just live for those glimpses at another exciting life that we wish to live, which makes our lives bearable. And please, 'babble' on! Alright well, we've had a very good discussion about the game itself. Now tell me about yourself! :3 You seem to be a very interesting person! Rasengirl15 :D 07:04, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::There are people more interesting that me. ^^; But if you really want to know, I am not really used to divulging personal information in the open like this... Do you have an MSN account, or ICQ, or Jabber or something like that? Just don't say "Skype", that thing burns my computer. ^^; --Koveras Alvane 17:02, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Haha, well you're interesting enough! Umm...that's supposed to be a compliment. Oh, no problem I get it :) Well...how about an email? No one ever looks at my talk page except you so I'd be happy to give it to you. It's zapped. And nah, I don't use skype that much. So yeah, email me whenever! Rasengirl15 :D 22:51, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Thank you. ^^; I sent you an email and zapped your address above. It's still in the page history, but at least it's not out in the open anymore, and I am paranoid. ^^; --Koveras Alvane 05:42, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::No worries. Thank you for taking precautions :) And yes I did get your email! Rasengirl15 :D 19:58, August 23, 2011 (UTC)